Pokemon: Dark and Light
by Python88
Summary: A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Fanfiction.


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Warriors of light

_The world of Pokémon is being threatened by the dark hordes of the Dimension Reapers. Darkness, fills the land, and not many survivors are there. These survivors swear to bring light back to the land-They are known as, The Poke-Warriors._

Hariyena: *Wakes up* Im having nightmares again...darkness is spreading. I know it. We must keep them at bay. *letter drops at window* Huh? *Reads Letter*

_You have 24 Hours until we conquer Pokeville. You are all doomed to oblivion._

_-Honchkrow_

Hariyena: Oh no... I got to get to the town hall! *runs off*

-Darkness Realm-

Darkrai: Okay. You four will be incharge of everything in The region. I will also give you separate Instructions from time to time.

?: Yes your majesty.

Darkrai: Good. Now go!

-Pokeville Town Hall-

Hariyena: Attention citizens of Pokeville. I have shockingly unfortunate news. The dark forces are coming to Pokeville. The best we can do is pack up and head to Tiny Woods. We may even find more recruits. Current soldiers are as follows: Magnemite x3, soldiers. Magnezone, Lieutenant. Chansey, doctor. Kecleon, suppliers. Prepare to pack up.

-At Cliff-

Honchkrow: Good job Murkrow. Prepare to attack Pokeville

*Portal Appears*

Riolu: 'Ey Honchkrow.

Honchkrow: I know you got picked at managing the region, but ARE you good at it. T_T

Riolu: Look at it this way, I could kill you like, right now.

Honchkrow:*Ignores* The residents are heading to Tiny Woods.

Riolu: Then thats where im going. Time to spill some blood.

-Tiny Woods-

Hariyena: *Notices Burned Caterpie* Okay people bring lots of water, theres a fire type he-

Quilava: You mean me?

Hariyena: Heh heh..yes.

Quilava: *Looks at Pokewarrior badge* Canni join?

Hariyena: Sure. You'll be with me.

Riolu: Time to teleport *goes through portal, but ends up in PW camp* Uurgh stupid portal! Damnit!

Hariyena: A dimension Portal! I knew you wouldn't leave us alone!

Riolu: Well well well...looks like the blood festival begins...heh heh heh...*Summons Scythe*

Hariyena: Uurgh..die!

Riolu:65 HP

Hariyena: 50 HP

Hariyena uses Tackle

Riolu: 50 HP

Riolu uses Scythe slash

Hariyena: 30 HP

Hariyena uses bite

Riolu: 30 HP

Riolu uses Scythe Slash [Miss]

Hariyena uses Bite

Riolu: 10 HP

-End-

Riolu: Aagh!damnit! This is not over, woofie! *Teleport away*

Hariyena: that was close...

Chansey: *Heals wounds* there. All better.

Hariyena: Thanks.

-Somewhere-

Riolu: *Uurgh! *bangs fist into wall* I can't believe I lost to a dog! Uurgh!

*Image of Frosslass appears*

Frosslass:You let your emotions control you...Anger is what drives you forward...We all know theres still light in you..

Riolu: SHUT UP!

Frosslass: Watch you emotions take control of you...Your a pitiful excuse for a Dimension Reaper...*Image disappears*

Riolu: *Ignores* Im going to train and kill that woofie...*Begins to brutally kill wild Pokémon*

-At Pokeville-

Honchkrow: Begin attack, Pokémon!

Murkrow x50: Yes Sir!

Honchkrow: CHARGE!

*Murkrow attack*

-At Tiny Woods-

Hariyena:*Hears Murkrow*...We will get Pokeville back...no matter what it takes...*Two Dimension Portals appear* Huh?

Riolu: Hi woofy!

Honchkrow: Prepare to die.

Hariyena: Oh no...Quilava help!

Quilava: Roger!

Quilava: 60 HP

Hariyena: 65 HP

Honchkrow: 70 HP

Riolu: 70 HP

Quilava uses Flame Wheel

Honchkrow: 60 HP

Hariyena uses bite

Riolu: 60 HP

Riolu uses Scythe sweep

Hariyena: 55 HP

Quilava: 50 HP

Honchkrow uses prepare

Hariyena uses Bite

Quilava uses Flamethrower

Honchkrow: 40 HP

Riolu uses Scythe Slash

Hariyena: 40 HP

Honchkrow uses Darkness Sweep

Hariyena: 20 HP

Quilava: 30 HP

Hariyena uses Light Pulse

Hariyena: Huh?

Honchkrow: 10 HP

Riolu: 30 HP

Riolu uses Scythe Sweep

Quilava: 15 HP

Hariyena: 5 HP

Honchkrow Uses Dark Pulse

Quilava: KOed

Hariyena: Again! *Uses Light Pulse*

Honchkrow: KOed

Riolu: KOed

-End-

Honchkrow: Urgh...what is that light...

Riolu: Im getting out of here before im toast!

Honchkrow: Me too...

*Both teleport away*

Quilava: Yes! We sent them packing!

*Crowd Cheers*

Hariyena: What...was that..power...

Quilava: Whatever it is, it sure is useful..rejoice!

-Nightmare Dimension-

Darkrai: Your BOTH a disgrace. Honchkrow, you better do good..or i'll use th-

Honchkrow: *Shudders* YES SIR.

Darkrai: Good. Dissmissed! As for you Riolu...

Riolu: Yes you majesty?

Darkrai: You will take the Exodus trial. Any DR that will see you will kill you. Thus to end this punishment, you must complete the task. All DR will kill you. *Uses Pain Shield*

Riolu: Urggh...ugh..AAAAAAAAGH!

Darkrai: Go die. *Makes a hole on the ground, leading to a forest*

Riolu: *Falls then when lands, falls unconscious*

Darkrai: Salamence. I have a job for you.

Darkrai: Your tertiary task is to eliminate Riolu. That and your main task...Both MUST be completed...

Salamence: Yes your majesty.

-Spark Cave-

Hariyena: We have freed Tiny Woods from the darkness. Next is Spark Cave. Inhabited by Zapdos.

Zapdos: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Hariyena: *Notices Collar* Oh no...hes corrupted...we must free him!

Hariyena: 70 HP

Quilava: 65 HP

Zapdos: 150 HP

Hariyena uses Light Pulse

Quilava uses Fire Blast

Zapdos: 120 HP

Zapdos uses Thunderbolt

Quilava: 45 HP

Quilava prepares Dig

Hariyena uses Bite

Zapdos: 110 HP

Zapdos Uses Volt Tackle

Hariyena: 50 HP

Quilava uses dig

Hariyena uses Light Pulse

Zapdos: 70 HP

Zapdos uses Thunder Blast

Quilava: 15 HP

Hariyena: 20 HP

Quilava uses Fire Blast

Hariyena uses Light Pulse

Zapdos: 50 HP

Zapdos uses Volt Tackle [Miss]

Quilava Prepares Dig

Hariyena uses Light Pulse

Zapdos: 35 HP

Zapdos Uses Thunder Bolt

Hariyena: 1 HP (due to Focus Ability)

Quilava uses Dig

Zapdos: 5 HP

-End-

*Collar Breaks*

Zapdos: Thanks. What can I do to help?

Hariyena: Can you defeat all the Darkness in Pokeville?

Zapdos: Okay. *Flies off*

-Forest-

Flashback-

Treeko: Hurry up! The guard are almost her!

Riolu: Im trying im trying!Stupid Lock!

Eevee: Please hurry..

Guard (Seviper): Huh? You think you can escape? I don't think so...

Eevee: Oh no...

Treeko: We're too late...

-Flashback Ends-

Riolu: Don't worry. I will avenge your deaths. I promise. *Hears someone calling him* Huh?

Riolu:*Wakes up* Huh?

Salamence: Hey dude. You know, Darkrai wants you dead. So you better get out of here.

Riolu: What are you going to do? Aren't you supposed to have my head?

Salamence: Does it look as if I want to. Answer: No.

Riolu: Does the traitor of DR sound a good name to you? And why are you helping me. 'Why the hell is he sparing me?'

Salamence: If you _want_, I can kill you now. How does THAT sound?

Riolu: Fine. As if your waiting for me all day.

Salamence: No. I have targets to kill at Pokeville. I can't be hear _all day._

Riolu: Good luck with the Blood Festival. 'This guy looks like he won't hurt a fly.'

Salamence: Now go.

Riolu: If I was a DR i'd kick your ass. No-one bosses me around.

Salamence: *smiles* Apparently not. Even if you were, Id outrank you, shorty. Now, die or leave. Your choice. 'He has a good point. What AM I going to say to darkrai. Oh yea...'

Riolu: *Leaves*

Salamence: *Teleports out*

-Ice Palace-

Honchkrow: Frosslass, I challenge you!

Frosslass: Again? Your an idiot thinking you can beat me. But ok, I'll come to beat you any day, and any time.

Honchkrow: 90 HP

Frosslass: 160 HP

Honchkrow uses Dark Pulse

Frosslass: 140 HP

Frosslass uses Ice Beam

Honchkrow: 60 HP

Honchkrow uses Shadow Fly

Frosslass uses Shadow Field

Honchkrow completes Fly

Frosslass: 100 HP [absorbed by Shadow Field] 115 HP

Frosslass uses Blizzard

Honchkrow: 20 HP

Honchkrow uses Dark Pulse

Frosslass: 70 HP [Absorbed by Shadow Field] 85 HP

Frosslass uses Ice Beam

Honchkrow: KOed

-End-

Honchkrow: Uurgh..this isn't over! *teleports away*

Frosslass: Only the stupid make rivals.

-Pokeville Sewers-

Hariyena: We are currently under Pokeville. We should be at Pokeville soon.

Magnemite: Scouting complete

Magnezone: Results?

Magnemite: we can set camp here.

Quilava: Good. We should have break here, then continue.

Hariyena: Quilava is right. We shouldn't expect small hostile groups.

Quilava: Yep.

-Pokeville-

Seviper: What took so long Salamence? You just missed the demolition time.

Salamence: Oh well. Theres a group of Poke-warriors already escaped. They are heading back here, but we don't know which way.

Seviper: Well they'd be stupid to repath their steps, so they must be in the sewers.

Salamence: We'll wait there. Though you should look for more survivors and take them captive.

Seviper: Yeah.

Salamence: Good.

Luxray: Hurr...hurr..*panting*..finally made it to pokeville...

Salamence: *sees the luxray's Poke-warrior badge* Seviper, deal with him. I've got other things to do.

Seviper: Welcome to prison!

Luxray: 75 HP

Seviper: 150 HP

Luxray uses iron tail

Seviper: 130 HP

Seviper uses PoisonTouch

Luxray: 70 HP [Poisoned] 60 HP

Luxray uses Thunderbolt

Seviper: 110 HP

Seviper uses Tail Slam

Luxray: 40 HP [Poisoned] 30 HP

Luxray uses Thunder Blast

Seviper: 90 HP

Seviper uses Hyper Beam

Luxray: 10 HP [Poisoned] KOed

-End-

Luxray: Uurgh...

Seviper: Heh heh heh...

Zapdos: Let me help...

Seviper: Uhmm...Uh...Salamence, this is getting out of hand.

Salamence: What happened to your collar? Ugh never mind

Luxray: 80 HP

Zapdos: 100 HP

Seviper: 90 HP

Salamence: 180 HP

Zapdos uses Thunder bolt

Luxray uses Thunderbolt

Seviper: 65 HP

Salamence prepares Shadow Force

Seviper uses Poison Tail

Zapdos: 90 HP

Zapdos uses Thunder Bolt

Luxray uses Thunder Bolt

Seviper: 30 HP

Salamence uses Shadow Force

Zapdos: 40 HP

Seviper uses Corrosion

Zapdos: 10 HP [Greater Poison] KOed

-End-

Zapdos: *Unconscious*

Luxray: No... This can't be...

Seviper: Hah hah hah! *Murkrow, Take them prisoner!*

-Pokeville Sewer Exit-

Hariyena: Just this door, then we're in Pokeville. I heard battle, so Zapdos must have dealt with them. *Opens and looks around* ...or not.

Salamence: Wow, this day gets better and better! Although I want to test you, first. Porygon, Battle Stance!

Porygonx10: Yes Sir!

Quilava: Prepare guys!

Magnezone: No! We'll deal with the Porygon!

Salamence: Pitiful mortals.

Hariyena: Okay

Hariyena: 90 HP

Quilava: 90 HP

Salamence: 200 HP

Hariyena uses Bite

Quilava uses Flame Wheel

Salamence: 170 HP

Salamence uses Negative Ray

Quilava: 80 HP [Poisoned] 70 HP

Hariyena: 80 HP [Poisoned] 70 HP

Hariyena uses Light Pulse

Quilava uses Fire Blast

Salamence: 150 HP [Avoided] 150 HP

Salamence: What a failure.

Salamence uses CrossBlast

Quilava: [Overkill] KOed

Hariyena: 10 HP by Focus ability

-End-

Salamence: You should give up, Go to prison, and die. Its so much easier than stressing through this.

Hariyena: You a DR. You don't have stress.

Salamence: Actually, everyone has st-

*Blinding Light appears*

Salamence: Uurgh...so THIS is what happens when we underestimate him. Soldiers, seize him!

Porygonx10: x.x

Salamence: Ugh. Withdraw. But hold position.

Quilava: Lets get out of here!

*Portal Appears*

Honchkrow: I DID warn you...here comes the four best words, 'I told you s-

Salamence: Trying to annoy me eh? Your no better, Im pretty sure you got beaten by Frosslass AGAIN.

Honchkrow: That isn't the point.

Salamence: It is. And here I am stressing everyday that Darkrais gonna lose it on me.

Honchkrow: Dude, that always happens. But those little brats are going to make it worse.

Salamence: True. Riolu is one example.

Honchkrow: Let me guess. You spared hi-

Salamence: Tell a soul and im going to kill you now, and the last thing you'll see is Frosslass laughing her head off. I can insure you that now.

Honchkrow: So?

Salamence: We all pretty much know that if Darkrai is furious hes going to take it out on you. And hes going to use 'it'.

Honchkrow: Fine. Infact, should we start a conspiracy.

Salamence: Yeah. We need more members. But if Darkrai finds out then we're so screwed.

Honchkrow: Yeah.

Salamence: Well I gotta go for know. *Teleports out*

-Darkness Realm-

Darkrai: Salamence, did you succeed?

Salamence: Look, im already pissed off as it is. Im going to make a blank no, but hte mission has just got personal.

Darkrai: Good. Otherwise i'd kill you now.

Salamence: Or, 'your majesty' how would you like to try yourself?

Darkrai: No. Thats aside why I sent for you. I have another mission for you.

Salamence: What.

Darkrai: One of those PokeWarriors have aa fragmentation of the grand artefact. Take it and go to Temeperal Tower.

Salamence: And you expect ME to fight Dialga.

Darkrai: If you can't even kill a Hariyena, then no. Im dealing with him. Now go!

Salamence: T_T 'Why don't YOU fight them then, mr bossy'

-Pecha Forest-

Quilava: Man that was close. You okay?

Hariyena: Yeah..

Riolu: Uurghh...

Hariyena: Its riolu! *Prepares battle stance*

Riolu: Sorry woofy...Im too busy to be beating you up...

*3 Porygon reveal and uses Stun spore on Riolu*

Riolu: AUGH WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, IM FINE!

Porygon: Orders are orders. Its obvious you will die if you bother continuing on like this.

Riolu: IM FINE DAMNIT!

Salamence: O rly nao? Lets monitor that then.

Riolu:*Is suddenly in pain* Ugh...what are you doing...

Salamence: Hmm lets see...nope. Thats what your going to be like for the next 3 minutes. I don't think ANYONE would want that. Porygon, take him out.

Porygonx3: Roger That. *Use Hypnosis*

Salamence:*Notices group* Ugh. Mortals again. I have no trouble with you at all. We have all the artifacts, access to Temperal Tower, Darkrai is capable of beating Dialga...And you can't change anything *Teleports out with the Porygon and Riolu*

Hariyena: You heard that! They have access to the world's demise! We have to stop them!

Quilava: Yea.

-Darkness Realm: Prison-

Seviper: Have fun in jail! *throughs Luxray into cell* and you birdie! *throws Zapdos in aswell*

Luxray: How are we supposed to get out?

Zapdos: The only way is if the Pokewarriors that freed me come.

Arceus: Freed you?

Luxray: WAAAH- Who are you?

Zapdos: What happened to you Arceus?

Arceus: I got hypnotised into this cage, and locked by a Special Key.

Luxray: Where is the key?

Arceus: I don't know...

-Pecha Forest-

Riolu: Look, I understand your only trying to help, but seriously, I can deal with myself.

Salamence: I have no intention of helping you. Your my way into luring those Pokewarriors to Temperal Tower. I you see, I DON'T have all the artifacts, but when they get there, I will. *Thinks*'Except the intention that says every intention...'

Riolu: You mean im-

Salamence: Yes. That little embarassing moment was a little stage performance. And I thought of this, and I know that that little artefact he has is whats conjuring that light. Besides, very soon the 'Grand Attack' is coming, and no-one will survive it.

Riolu: LET ME GO! *Blows up Porygon guard and runs*

Salamence: ...Maybe I should tell him...nevermind.

-Pecha Forest Coast-

Hariyena: That was...weird. Temperal Tower is across the river, begin building a boat people!

Riolu: Hey idiots.

Quilava: Its riolu! *begins battle stance*

Riolu: I'd like to join up with you.

Hariyena: Why would we do THAT.

Riolu: Because, Im stronger than, you I have access to Temperal Tower, and I have a score to settle with Darkrai.

Hariyena: Fine. But Im watching you...don't try anything.

Riolu: As if I would. Now follow me. *opens up path in water* Come on.

-Darkness Realm-

Salamence: Your majesty, if you _don't_ get Riolu back hes going to find out eventually about..it..

Darkrai: What makes you think that.

Salamence: During a capture he had escaped using..it..

Darkrai: But he still has light in him.

Salamence: We _could_ use the collar.

Darkrai: SALAMENCE, IM NOT STUPID. I pretty much KNOW you would HIJACK IT. SO NO.

Salamence: Okay...I shall retrieve him... *teleports out* He'd be a good piece for the conspiracy...Just need Frosslass...

Darkrai: Frosslass! Prepare the attack!

Frosslass: Yes your majesty.

-Outside Temperal Tower-

Riolu: Through this door.

*Portal Appears*

Salamence: Riolu, you DO know who your teaming up with.

Riolu: Only to get to Darkrai.

*Another Portal Appears*

Honchkrow: Join our Conspiricy, and you can get closer.

Riolu: YOU ONLY WANT ME AS A PAWN, JUST LIKE YOU DID EARLIER.

Salamence: Ugh. You just HAD to say it infront of them.

Hariyena: So you mean...your luring us here?

Salamence: Yep. We don't _really_ have all the artifacts.

Honchkrow:*Steals hariyena's Special Stone* We do now.

Hariyena: Hey! GIVE THAT BACK!

Salamence: Come and get it, shorty.

Honchkrow: HAHAHAHAAHAA!

Hariyena: Eat Light Pulse! *Nothing happens* huh?

Salamence: We did our homework you see, and we found out that all this light, is coming from your little rock.

Honchkrow: And only one thing can do something like that- an artefact.

Riolu: I guess i'll have to deal with you _first_.

Salamence: O_O

Riolu: What are you talking!

Honchkrow: ...How...

Salamence: Dude, that is so sad.

Riolu: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Hariyena: GIVE ME MY TREASURE BACK!

Salamence: Stupid little collar made him forget everything! UGHHHHH. Lets go. 'Oh god. Maybe that cube will help him remember, otherwise...*sighs*

Honchkrow: ...

Salamence:*Uses Crossblast, blocking entrance to Temperal Tower*

Hariyena: We NEED to get in there!

Quilava: Yeah!

Riolu: What the hell are they talking about...*Breaks through door*

Porygonx3: Hostiles.

Riolu: Ugh, not you again.

PorygonA: Orders are that we'd give you this, then eliminate you. *Gives Box*

Riolu: Huh? *opens* !

-Flashback-

Salamence: Im thinking of joining the Dimension Reapers.

Riolu: Why?

Salamence: Put it this way, atleast they aren't as sick as those Pokewarrior idiots.

Riolu: True. *Imitates* Don't worry, we'll save you!

Salamence: Yea.

Honchkrow: Hey guys, look what I found.

Salamence: What the hell is that?

Honchkrow: Its some sort of cube.

Salamence: Looks cool. I want it :3

Honchkrow: Let me pick. Enee meanie minie moe. You get it Riolu

Salamence: lol, congratz.

Riolu: Heh. What could I use it for.

Salamence: Think something random.

Riolu: O yea. Remembering thingz.

-Flashback End-

Riolu: ...

Porygon: *Uses Ice Beam directly on Quilava*

Quilava: AGH.

Hariyena: 100 HP

Quilava: 90 HP

PorygonA: 95 HP

PorygonB: 95 HP

Hariyena uses Bite

Quilava uses Flame Wheel

PorygonA:70 HP

PorygonA uses Ice Beam

PorygonB uses Ice Beam

Quilava:50 HP

Hariyena uses Tackle

Quilava uses Fire Blast

PoryognA: 50 HP

PorygonA uses Ice Beam

PorygonB uses Ice Beam

Quilava: 10 HP [Critical Hit] KOed

Hariyena: Ugh this isn't going well...

Riolu: Let me Help. 110 HP

Riolu uses Scythe Slash

Hariyena uses Bite

PorygonA: 25 HP

PorygonA uses Recover [75 HP]

PorygonB uses Segment Charge [1/3]

Riolu uses Scythe Sweep

Hariyena uses Bite

PorygonA:50 HP

PorygonA uses Hyper Beam

Hariyena: 80 HP

PorygonB uses Segment Charge [2/3]

Hariyena uses Bite

Riolu uses Scythe Slash

PorygonA: 25 HP

PorygonA uses Hyper Beam

Hariyena: 60 HP

PorygonB uses Segment Charge [3/3]

Hariyena uses Bite

Riolu uses Scythe Slash

PorygonA: KOed

PorygonB uses Lock-On

Hariyena Uses Bite

Riolu uses Scythe Slash

PorygonB: 70 HP

PorygonB uses Extract Ray

-End-

Hariyena:AGH! WHAT is this!

*Extractor Ray Shots*

Magnezone: Block!

*Extractor Ray hits Magnezone and Magnemite*

Magnezone: AGH.

Porygon: Fall Back. *Teleport Out*

Chansey: We have to stay here, you three go on.

Hariyena: You okay Riolu?

Riolu: ...

-Summit-

Frosslass: It is ready.

*Dialga appears*

Dialga: What is the meaning of this, Darkrai?

Darkrai: You should know. *Cage appears*

Dialga: What are you doing!

Hariyena: STOP!

Darkrai: Ugh. Pokewarriors. Deal with them.

Honchkrow: More than happy to.

Riolu: Guys! Stop!

Salamence: We're disgusted in you, Riolu. And what have those sick Pokewarriors turned you into now, huh?

Riolu: I remember!

Salamence: About time.

Riolu; I don't want to do this!

Honchkrow: Neither did we, until 30 minutes ago.

Salamence: 200 HP

Honchkrow: 200 HP

Riolu: 100 HP

Hariyena: 100 HP

Quilava: 100 HP

Salamence uses CrossBlast

Honchkrow uses Shadow Slice

Riolu: 40 HP [Stunned]

Hariyena uses Bite

Quilava uses Fire Blast

Honchkrow: 180 HP

Salamence uses Hyper Beam

Honchkrow uses Shadow Slice

Riolu: 10 HP [Stunned]

Quilava: 80 HP

Quilava uses Fire Blast

Hariyena uses Bite

Honchkrow: 160 HP

Salamence: Prepare to die.

Honchkrow uses Shadow Ball

Quilava: 70 HP

Quilava Uses Fire Blast

Hariyena uses Bite

Honchkrow: 140 HP

Salamence uses Total Annihilation

Riolu: KOed

Quilava: KOed

Hariyena: 30 HP

*Salamence uses Dragon Claw, Hariyena dodges it and drops the Stone*

Salamence: Huh

Hariyena: Yes!

Hariyena uses Light Purge

Hariyena: WOW

Salamence: KOed

Honchkrow: KOed

-End-

*Honchkrow Collapses*

Honchkrow: ...

Salamence: Get out of here. *Teleports Honchkrow out*

Riolu:...

Salamence: Now for the...suicide note. Creates Suicide Note and teleports it out* Done. All ready to die. :)

Riolu: NO.

Hariyena: STOP DARKRAI!

Darkrai: Never. I have everything in place.

Salamence: *Collapses unconscious* ...

Riolu: Get up!

Salamence: ...

Hariyena: You WILL stop.

*Darkrai uses Dark Pulse hitting Quilava but Hariyena dodges*

Quilava: AGH.

*Hariyena Uses Light Pulse, hitting darkrai with no effect

Darkrai: HAHAHAHAAA you can't beat me.

-Darkness Realm: Prison-

Arceus: ...*Note appears* Huh? *Reads note*

_Sorry._

Arceus: Why is there an apology note? *Notices key* A key! *Opens* Finally. *Destroys Cells* Lets get out of here.

Luxray: Yeah.

Zapdos: Okay.

-Top of Temperal Tower

Darkrai: None of your cheap moves can beat me.

Hariyena: Try, Light Purge! *Uses Light Purge*

Darkrai: Haha! I have the opposite! *Uses Dark Purge*

*Enormous Explosion happens, sending Hariyena and Darkrai Flying, and destroying Cage*

Hariyena: Uurgh...

Darkrai: Well, that was fun, now, lets kill you now. *Begins Shadow Slice*

Dialga: I don't think so *Sends Darkrai flying into a Pillar*

Darkrai: Uhmm...salut?

Dialga: *Extracts Soul*

Darkrai: No, no, noooooooOOOOOOOOO!

Dialga: Good job, Hariyena.

Hariyena: A pleasure, lord.

Dialga: I will be going now. *Flies off*

Quilava: Where did Riolu and Salamence go?

Arceus: What happened here?

Hariyena: *Tells situation*

Frosslass:*Teleports out without anyone noticing*

Arceus: I see.

Hariyena: How did you get out of the prison?

Arceus: Some strange Note was teleported to my cell holding the key.

Hariyena:*Flashback*

Salamence: Now for the...suicide note. Creates Suicide Note and teleports it out* Done. All ready to die.

*Flashback End*

Hariyena:...oh.

Quilava: Even though Darkrai is dead, I know that the battle with Darkness won't be finished for a while.

Hariyena: True. We should be prepared from now on.

-The End-

FAQ:

Q: What _did_ happen to Salamence and Riolu?

A: Riolu Teleported Salamence and himself out. Rest is spoiler for Next Sequence.

Q: I haven't heard of some of these Moves in Pokémon. Where can I find them?

A: You won't find them anywhere. I made them up.

Q: How much damage does Light Purge do.

A: That is unknown.

Q: What was this 'it' that Darkrai threatened to use on Honchkrow

A: A mind control device, similar to the one Zapdos had.

Edit-

Im working on a sequel, and it will have a partly crossover on Kingdom Hearts (Not characterwise, or Placewise)


End file.
